


Don Gay

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finds something interesting in the liquor store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don Gay

          ‘Oi, Harry, you seen this?’ Eggsy’s got an obnoxiously pink bottle in his hand, and Harry’s already regretting bringing him to restock his liquor cabinet. Before he’s consciously aware it’s been placed in his hand, and Eggsy rocks back on his feet while watching him eagerly.

          ‘No, I tend to keep my distance from mysterious pink liqui- oh  _no.’_ The front of the bottle was something he had hoped would never see the light of day, a remnant from an undercover mission that he’d nearly forgotten.

          ‘Wait is that actually you, then? Or’ve you got some twin or clone or somethin’ you never told me about who wears clothing tackier than Valentine to advertise pink tequila? Cos if someone asked me what was the least likely thing you’d ever done this would be up there with, like, making a rap album.’ Eggsy’s snickering, and Harry resolves to delete all footage from the appropriate missions post-haste. Not that Eggsy had any reason to be digging into his past but he’d rather old missions not come to bite him in the arse.

          ‘I did only one mission that resulted in me wearing a suit this garish. I’d gone undercover with a modelling agency and they seemed insistent that it was my colour. I obviously didn’t heed their advice, but my cover meant i needed to actually  _do_  the job.

          ‘I blew up the trailer that contained all the footage from that shoot- can’t have my face easily recognisable, and there’s only so much anonymity one can find once your face has been on a billboard. I don’t know how this survived, as it was the intended target.’ Eggsy grabbed it back, seemingly under the impression that Harry would break the thing if it remained in his possession much longer. Not that it was a totally unfounded thought- he’d gladly have thrown it if it would make anything better.

          ‘What’re we going to do with it, then?’

          ‘We’re going to get some answers- and then purchase every single one  and ceremonially destroy them. Perhaps in a fire, maybe by throwing them against an alley wall- I haven’t decided yet.’ Harry’s moving with purpose, grabbing what he originally came for quickly before checking out with Eggsy- bottle in hand.

          ‘I’m inviting Merlin to dinner tonight, babe- he’ll certainly get a laugh out of this.’ Harry says nothing to Eggsy’s statement, (and that’s what it was, he certainly didn't ask if he  _could_  invite Merlin to dinner just that he was  _going_  to) merely nods as he’s putting everything away in his cabinet and globe. He puts the Don Gay (what a ridiculous name for a drink) in the globe with his regular selection and starts on dinner.

          Dinner goes as smoothly as it could have, Eggsy managing not to bring up the drink until after pudding and even then he just calls it “the pink thing” until Harry offers a nightcap. Merlin accepts, and Eggsy insists that they all have to  try the pink thing in question.

          Perfect.

          ‘Eggsy found this while we were at the liquor store- I tend to stay far away from oddly coloured drinks, as you know. I don’t need an obnoxious amount of food colouring in my drinks, they just have to taste good.’ He’s monologuing, trying to savour this moment for as long as possible. ‘But, I figured this was as good a reason as any to branch out.’ He turns, placing the tray of poured drinks on the table along with the bottle.

          Merlin’s face loses all colour. Harry smirks and raises his glass. Eggsy looks lost, but follows Harry’s lead. They all take their first sips before breaking the silence.

          ‘This is the worst tequila I have ever tasted, Merlin. If you were going to use my face like this, you could have  _at least_  made it a quality product.’

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://agentdagonet.tumblr.com/post/133283779996/miss-bronte-chesterqueen-dweeby) the post that caused this story!
> 
> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
